Now 'til Forever
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Teddy and his teddy bear have always been inseparable. Ever since he was a little baby.And until he got his letter, his loyal bear was always by his side.


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Saturday, 6th of August**

Prompt: **Teddy Bear**

Character: **Teddy Lupin**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Lupin and Tonks were blessed to have a wonderful son like Teddy. He was absolutely adorable and the mostly charming little angel anyone had ever seen. He, unfortunately, never met his parents. They had died during the war and were treated like heroes. Harry and the rest often visited Teddy and watched him when he played and sleep. They all wondered what they would tell him when he grows up and asks them about Lupin and Tonks.<p>

Teddy always carried his teddy bear with him, no matter where he went. It was the one thing that he knew came from his parents. None of the adults noticed it at first, until Harry dropped Teddy at Draco's for the week. They all had a schedule to voluntarily watched Teddy for a week. Draco led Harry and Teddy to the living room and Harry placed Teddy in his playpen while Draco called a house elf to serve tea.

"How's the Ministry going? I've heard that you have been busy with rogue magical beings popping in all over the country side." Draco said as he sat across Harry and glanced at Teddy who was playing quietly. The house elf came, served tea, and left. Harry took a sip of the tea the elf had served.

"You heard right. Just last week, a representative of the Elves, Ella, had demanded an audience with Shacklebolt. The week before that, Tiff of the Werewolf clan asked the same thing. Moreover, just two days ago, Sophia Isobel of the vampire community threatened that if she was not to meet the Minister within three days, she'll take it as a sign of war. Her whole kingdom is ready to wage an open war against the Ministry and wizarding world." He explained and sighed.

Draco turned to check on Teddy and smiled when he saw his nephew sleeping soundly in his playpen, holding on to his teddy bear. "By the way, have you noticed that Teddy always brings his teddy bear everywhere?" Draco asked. Harry turned to look at Teddy and shook his head. "Nope, I've never noticed until you mentioned it now. He does bring it everywhere. Andromeda told me that when Ginny came to get him today, he cried when Ginny didn't reach out to take his bear with him."

As they talked, Little Teddy had hugged his teddy bear and laid down for a nap. He loved his teddy bear so much. They began to wonder when he'd stop bringing his toy with him.

When he turned two, he was celebrating his birthday with everyone there. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Draco and his mom Narcissa, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna, and McGonagall too. They all sang him a happy birthday and they had fun. All the while, he was holding on to his teddy bear.

When he turned three, he still had his teddy bear with him. Draco and Harry usually would shower him with toys. However, at the end of the day, it was his teddy bear that he would be seen holding with when he was being tucked into bed. Andromeda never dared to take away his bear, fearing a loud cry from her grandson. He was contented with his beloved teddy bear.

When he turned four, Harry and Ginny took him to Diagon Alley for new clothes. And in his arms, his teddy bear was held securely. Ginny had then noticed that Teddy had brought his bear with him again. She told Harry about getting rid of the toy and he gave her a mortified look. "Have you lost your mind, Gin? The moment you take it away, he'll cry so loud that it'll scare the banshees away." Harry told her and carried Teddy into his arms as they entered Madam Malkin's.

Another year had passed. And Teddy was still holding on to his bear. One night, Harry had told everyone to just let Teddy have his bear. "The bear doesn't post any threat to him. Besides, it's the only thing he has from Moony and Tonks." He reminded them. They all nodded in agreement. Harry was right.

When Teddy turned six, he would sit quietly by his grandmother's feet and hold his bear close to his chest. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna had dropped by to visit her and Teddy. "Hello Teddy. How are you?" Ginny asked him. "Fine, thank you." The child replied and smiled. His smiled was just like Tonks', which made Andromeda quiet for a few moments.

Teddy stood up, carried his bear with him, and went to play with his other toys. "His very protective of his bear, isn't her." Hermione commented. Andromeda nodded and turned to watched Teddy sit in his play area while holding on to his bear. "He has always had that bear since he was a little baby." She said. The girls nodded. They had watched Teddy grow up.

They all began to watch Teddy more closely.

When he turned seven, his bear was still securely held on his left arm.

During his eighth birthday, his bear sat on his lap when he ate his cake.

While eating cake during his ninth birthday, Teddy had glared at anyone who tried to take his bear away.

Tenth birthday, still the same thing.

When Teddy turned eleven, he knew he was going to get a letter from Hogwarts. And when the letter came, his teddy bear was the first to see the contents of it. Harry and the rest knew that Teddy was going to bring his bear with him to Hogwarts. He was never ashamed of it. And it was the one thing that they all loved about him.

The night before he was scheduled to leave for Hogwarts, he was in Draco's Manor and was sleeping soundly with his bear in his arms. His things were all packed and ready. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco peaked into Teddy's room and saw him sleeping peacefully, with his bear closely held by his chest. Harry closed the door and they all went down to the living room. Tea was waiting for them and they all drank in silence for the first few minutes.

Until Ron cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. "We all know he'll bring that bear with him. And I do _not_ want to be hexed again." He said. They all chuckled, remembering the time when Teddy was eight. Ron had hidden his bear and was hexed with a 24-hour hiccup spell. "Well, with or without his bear, we all love him just the same." Harry told them and they all nodded, thinking about Teddy and his beloved teddy bear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
